Energy wave
Read more: Techniques, Offensive techniques *Edited by DragonBallZGTGoku *View full history Goku forms an energy wave.View photo detailsGoku forms an energy wave.Added by Mpc797'Energy Waves' (Kikou; Literally meaning "Spirit Blast") are a generic term for numerous techniques in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with the Kamehameha in "The Kamehameha Wave", the 8th episode, of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on April 16, 1985. They make their first manga appearance with the same technique in "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon", the 14th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on January 10, 1984. Such techniques have since made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series. In the renactment of the Cell Games, ki waves are referred to as "fireballs". In the manga, Goku refers to his energy wave as a "fireball". In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. The color of the aura they emit varies between users (for example, Kamehameha''s launched by various users have ranged in color between blue, red and yellow). The most commonly seen energy waves in the series are the ''Kamehameha and Continuous Energy Bullets. Some of these waves can also home in on their targets, and with enough energy, their power, speed, force and size can be augmented. These attacks are capable of being improved as their users' concentration becomes more adept or they assume some type of transformation. List of energy waves Edit Beams Edit *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast *Henka Beam *Death Beam *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Eye Laser *Darkness Eye Beam *Bionic Punisher *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam Beam Blades Edit *Salza Blade Rush *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword *Salza Blade Ki Slash Edit *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Daichiretsuzan *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack Beam Waves Edit *Kamehameha *Maximum Power Kamehameha *Explosive Demon Wave *Master-Student Kamehameha *Multiple Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Super Dodon Ray *Mouth Energy Wave *Masenko *Galick Gun *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Kaio-ken Kamehameha *Execution Beam *Maximum Flasher *Final Flash *Photon Flash *Solar Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Galactic Buster *Bros. Kamehameha *Flashing Kamehameha *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Final Impact *Ultimate Kamehameha *Chocolate Kamehameha *Final Shine Attack *10x Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha *100x Big Bang Kamehameha Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) Edit *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Android Barrier *Evil Barrier *Perfect Barrier *Angry Explosion Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) Edit *Jibaku *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal Edit *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave Ki Blasts Edit *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Burning Attack *Light Grenade *Brave Cannon *Burst Attack Blaster Bursts Edit *Bakuretsu Mahoko *Final Galick Cannon *Maximum Buster *Mystic Flasher *Meteor Burst *Power of Darkness *Orga Blaster *Gekiretsu Ranbu *Blasters Fire! *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Heat Dome Attack *Explosive Madan *Maiden's Rage *Thunder Flash *Burst Rush Explosive Impact Edit *Mankoku Kyoutenshou *Tri-Beam *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker Ki Explosion Edit *Volcano Explosion *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze Ki Breath Edit *Mystic Breath *Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts Edit *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Galaxy Dynamite *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Barrage Death Ball *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Hellzone Grenade *Trap Shooter *Genocide Blast *DIE DIE Missile Barrage *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor Discs/Rings Edit *Destructo Disk *Homing Destructo Disk *Kill Driver *Galactic Donut *Energy Rings Spheres Edit *Spirit Ball *Big Bang Attack *Final Spirit Cannon *Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Finish Buster *Masendan *Final Kamehameha *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Saturday Crush *Omega Blaster *Big Bang Crash *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *Evil Impulse Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) Edit *Death Ball *Supernova *Planet Burst *Revenge Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Flaming Death Ball *Minus Energy Power Ball Spirit Bombs Edit *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) Edit *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist